


Diantha’s Fairy odd day.

by Howdafloof



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Calem is a classy sneery boi., Crack, Dinatha is one with the fairy’s, Malva is...there? Until she jumps through a window, You might think it’s ooc but it’s what I’ve imagined them like., in the ‘girl needs mental help way’, not in a smutty way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howdafloof/pseuds/Howdafloof
Summary: Whirling around Malva paled at the young nervous looking boy who had just come up the lift.He wore a blue and black coloured outfit, black hair with a blue hat on top completing the look.Realising she needed Dianta’s beast ass mega gardevoir like NOW-she swung a hand and slapped the crazy bitch back to reality.“OW! I-Oh, a trainer, how do you do young one, I am Diantha-“ she began, oblivious to Malva gesturing at her to throw a pokeball.“-queen of the fairies”“FUCK!!” Malva howled making the trainer jump, there was no way Diantha was mentally stable enough to get them through this, not against HIM.Calem has his Xerneas and he is going to use it.Diantha has her cray cray Fairy obsession. She is also going to use it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Diantha’s Fairy odd day.

Diantha’s morning had been relatively normal today.

She had gotten up, brushed her teeth, showered, dressed, eaten breakfast and rehearsed lines for her newest production.

Then put on her fairy wings and pretended she was a fairy for a bit.

Weird kink dealt with for a while, she went to the Pokemon league where she was scheduled to fight some trainers.

As she stepped into the church like battle arena she clasped her mega Gardevoirite in a helplessly desperate way that she sometimes did cuz she was dramatic.

With a hopelessly dramatic aura surrounding her, she tilted her head and prayed that the next trainer to face her would not get too much dirt on the floor. she cleaned it herself, scared that the cleaners would ruin the fresh aura of the arena with lemon pledge.

Her weird musings were cut short when a member of the elite four came running into her room through a side entrance.

Malva (or ‘skinny hoe’ as Siebold often referred to her as) gasped, bending over on her knees.

Trying to realign the heavenly aura in the room, Diantha clasped her hands and smiled gently at the newcomer.

“ANGEL TITS-HOLY FUCK!-“

Just like that the aura was gone. Malva-seemingly oblivious to the pinpricks of tears in Dianthas sensitive eyes-carried on.

“So I was like fighting that kid that went up against Lysandre and FUCK-girl i hope your Pokemon have life insurance cuz they are gonna get _wrecked_!”

Diantha wasn’t quite sure how to respond to Malva’s complete lack of trust in her abilities so she simply inhaled to quell the ugly sob she could feel coming and went to her fairy place.

Aka: she pranced around the room on her toes while flittering her hands like wings.

“Diantha? _Oh fuck NO!_ You told us you were going to your therapy sessions you crazy bitch!”

The fire user suddenly went rigid as a small screen at the back of the room lit up to indicate a trainer was on thier way.

“Oh fuck fuck _FUCK_!” Malva shrieked as she became near hysterical. “He’s fuckin’ coming to wreck our pussy’s D! We gotta get outta here. Ok, you jump out the window and when I hear your body hit the ground I’ll use you as a cushion-Those stupid wings have to be good for something!”

“Erm hello?”

Whirling around Malva paled at the young nervous looking boy who had just come up the lift.

He wore a blue and black coloured outfit, black hair with a blue hat on top completing the look.

Realising she needed Dianta’s beast ass mega gardevoir like _NOW_ -she swung a hand and slapped the crazy bitch back to reality.

“OW! I-Oh, a trainer, how do you do young one, I am Diantha-“ she began, oblivious to Malva gesturing at her to throw a pokeball.

“-queen of the fairies”

“ _FUCK!!_ ” Malva howled making the trainer jump, there was no way Diantha was mentally stable enough to get them through this, not against HIM.

There was clearly only one course of action.

“ _Hiya!”_ The fire user screamed as she threw herself through the stain glass window down several hundred feet.

Luckily there was a moat below and the only casualty was a lotad her skinny ass fell on and impaled.

Failing to notice the other members disappearance, Diantha chattered on happily.

“...and so if you wish to join the fairy kingdom, the area code -”

“Er actually Miss Diantha I came to battle you, I have destroyed both your companions fighting spirits alongside there Pokémon-now you will join their misery” the young boy spoke, innocent smile turning cold and cruel.

Diantha blinked.

“The fairies do not approve, die by the power of my blowjob lips T. rex”

Hurling Tyrantums pokeball, the big jawed Pokemon turned to her with a look that said ‘really bitch? Blowjob lips?’

The Challenger was unimpressed by the hulking digimon.

“Xerneas”

Diantha was ripped out of any fairy fantasies at the name of the boys Pokémon.

‘ _It can’t be’_ she thought,feeling of both excitement and dread flowing through her as the pokeball spun through the air before finally opening.

Standing tall and proud, Xerneas in its neutral form appeared in front of her, dagger like feet making it seem as it were floating slightly on the tiles.

Turning it’s antlered head towards the current champion, Xerneas spoke to her through telepathy.

“Hello Diantha, I’m afraid upon wiping the floor with you, it is my trainers wish I stick my antlers up your mothers arse and fuck her with them.”

Diantha could only stare blankly before pulling herself together several seconds later.

“Tyrantum kill the fucker with head smash!” Diantha snarled, genuinely surprising the ancient Pokemon who had never heard Diantha sound so angry.

Not wanting to test just how mad she was, tyrantum let out a furious roar before charging at the graceful looking deer thing.

“Moonblast”

Not even moving it’s head, Xerneas charged up a brilliant pink orb in its antlers before firing it, the orb hit the slow moving T. rex before he was even half way across the field, causing it to howl in pain.

The impact sent the 8ft bipedal digimon sliding back half a dozen metres before tilting over and slamming into the floor with a room shaking impact.

The type disadvantage and Tyrantums poor Special Defense left only one outcome.

Tyrantum was down.

“FUCK! Return!” Diantha cursed, her challenger raising his eyebrows at her curse.

“Hawlchula, kick it’s ass!” She barked

Said wrestling bird emerged and landed on the floor standing ramrod straight as it waited for orders.

“Swords dance while evading!”

The competitors eyes narrowed slightly

“Start with moon blast” he quickly decided.

The bird digimon quickly shot into the air with a rapid leap, an orb of pink energy missing it by inches, leaving a heavy burn on the floor instead.

The wrestling Pokemon leapt and bounced around, even managing to stun Xerneas by leaping off its horns at one point as it formed a pair of energy sword and clashed them together, raising its attack.

The orbs were too slow to create and fire without predicting Hawchula movements with pin point accuracy. The bird could easily see the large projectiles paths and weave around them with such deftness it made it look easy.

“Switch to Aurora beam!” Calem spoke with a little more urgency.

Xerneas obeyed and quickly began tracking Hawchula moves more closely.

As the wrestling bird prepared to bounce off a wall the fairy type saw its opening and fired themulticoloured beam at the wall, causing Hawchula to jump straight into the attack.

The beam covered the bird in a thin layer of ice and it let out a pained squawk as it dropped to the floor weakly.

For a second it looked like Dianthas Pokemon was down, but it suddenly seemed to grab a second wind, looking up rapidly.

Calem hadn’t been expecting this and froze in suprise.

“Poison jab!” Diantha spoke so fast the words were barely legible, however her Pokemon understood and once more propelled itself off the wall and landed a solid purple glowing punch straight into Xerneas’s chest.

The super effective-power raised attack sent the fairy type hurtling back, spiked hooves sending sparks showering up as it slid a good half-dozen metres before managing to stop, looking slightly worse for wear as it did.

Calem glared at the woman.

“Situs berry diet” she explained.

Calem snorted but a distinct smile was creeping up on his face.

“ _Geomancy”_ he said as if it were the name of a nuclear warhead.

Xerneas managed to straighten slightly before glowing green, the floor below it also glowing, the green aura spreading all over the room. Even the windows were infused with a green tint, the light shining through them now projecting a green volumetric effect because of it.

For a second Diantha had no idea what the Pokemon was doing, before she realised the pulsing energy was being channeled into Xerneas.

It was recovering, a lot from the look of it.

“Hawchula poison jab! She shouted urgently.

Said Pokemon prepped its claw and shot towards Xerneas, the glow around the life Pokemonbegining to fade.

Just before the wrestling Pokemon impacted, the fairy type took a step to the right so fast it was almost a blur.

Diantha gasped at the sudden movement.

The step was enough to put it out of Hawchula’s range, the bird Pokémon’s claw impacting the floor, nails lodging in the tile.

“Moonblast”

Spinning its neck around, Diantha’s Pokemon barely had enough time to see the pink orb heading towards him before everything went dark.

“It raised its speed” she lowly muttered as she recalled Hawchula.

Xerneas had merely trotted back towards its trainer and was waiting for the next order.

As her Pokemon returned to its ball, Diantha’s head was in turmoil. She had been somewhat counting on Hawchula to at least weaken the fairy type, having no other Pokemon in her arsenal that could take on Fairy types with quite so much strength.

Not deterred however, Diantha sent out her Auroras with a command of ‘Light-screen’

It was a little late now but if she could set up a defensive perimeter...

However just as the Tundra Pokemon raised its head to start channeling the energy, a multicoloured beam struck the extinct being causing it to loose its focus and give out a short cry of pain. The beam was definitely more powerful as it caused Auroras to stumble back, there was rarely a time an attack had successfully caused the extinct Pokémon to loose its footing.

Before Diantha could even call out another attack, a moonblast was sailing towards the dual type.

A shockwave of energy exploded outwards as the orb made impact and Auroras gave a shrill scream, staggering back once more before dropping forward and crashing face first into the floor.

“Auroras!” Diantha screamed in the most un-fairy approved way.

“Your mother shall feel my antlers tonight.” Xerneas warned again and Diantha fixed the Life Pokemon was a sneer before recalling the extinct pokemon and sending out her fourth bundle of fun.

Gourgiest’s normal placid smile was replaced with a look of uneasiness. It briefly glanced back at its wheezing trainer who was slumped over, vibrating from the intensity of her rage. Catching her furious gaze it quickly turned back with a grimace.

“Shadow sneak!” She barked out at the same time Calem commanded for Aurora beam.

Despite bing significantly slower Gourgist managed to sink into the floor a split second before the icy beam hit. A moment later, it had shot across the floor in a a shadowy blur, before Xerneas could react it popped out of the floor and raked shadow imbued claws over the Fairy types face, causing it to stumble back.

“Night slash!”

Gourgiests claws had barely even finished the momentum of the attack before Xerneas was leaping towards it and slashing with dark imbued antlers. The pumpkin Pokemon’s defences, though high, still were weak to the type difference and gourgiest was thrown back, stumbling as it landed before it’s head portion bent over, shaking from pain.

“Look out!” It’s ridiculously dressed trainer cried, causing gourgiest to snap up-just as an aurora beam impacted.

Unlike its Defense, gourgiests special defence was rather abysmal and with the existing damage the Pokemon was down before the icy attack was even over.

Not giving Calem time to make another smart remark she bellowed out her next Pokemon as the pumpkin returned to its ball.

“Slimy fucker use fire blast!” Diantha bellowed hysterically, voice cracking.

Calem just smirked before giving the fairy type a nod. In one short motion the fairy type had charged up a Moonblast and sent it hurtling at Goodra just as it’s body was beginning to burn with fire. The moon energy and unfinished attack energy collided and exploded impressively forcing Diantha to shield her eyes.

When the explosion died down, Goodra was crumpled on the floor.

For a minute it looked like Diantha might cry or rip her hair out.

Then she just...smiled, as if the wrecked room was just as serene as ever. As if the battle marked walls were still beautiful, as if Malva’s exit hadn’t ripped the curtains in the process, as if there wasn’t scuff marks all over the floor accompanied by a dent.

Diantha merely returned Goodra before clutching her Gardevoir’s ball to her chest.

“I summon all my remaining fairy energy to you-my dear fairy type.” She said solemnly before release the graceful green skinned Pokemon.

“So, it all comes down to this-the life Pokemon and the champions trump card-the oh so famous Gardevoir-” Xerneas began telepathically before Diantha interrupted.

“Shut up! You are nothing compared to her you are a fucking failure of a fairy type you four legged CUNT!!” Diantha roared-barely restraining the urge to go full fairy and take her clothes off and dance around.

To her credit, the words did silence the fairy Pokemon giving Diantha ample time to clutch her mega Gardevoirite in total hopelessness, complete with tears and some snot-it was so unmatched in dramatic intensity that Gardevoir took form even faster then normal-or maybe that was due to the fact Gardevoir wanted to get this shit over with as fast as possible.

As the transformation finished Diantha widened her stance and held out her hands as if mentally pushing her Pokemon.

“FAIRY POWERS LET THIS MOONBLAST FELL THE NON BELIEVER-”

“Wow Malva was right-you are a crazy bitch-”

“ _ **SHUT UP YOU WHHHOORREEEE!!”**_ Diantha suddenly bellowed several octaves lower with a volume that made the ground shake.

Startled Calem actually stumbled back before a nasty sneer appeared on his face.

“Fine-you want to see _true fairy power?_ Xerneas! Moonblast _right back!”_ He barked.

The embrace Pokemon and Life Pokemon began to simultaneously charge their attacks. Orbs of energy thrummed with such power it resonated around the room causing calems hair and Diantha’s wings to flutter.

“Impressive power.” Calem suddenly called out, having to raise his voice to be heard.

“Though you seem to still be under the delusion you are the voice of fairy’s. Allow me to rectify that by showing you the true power of the _FAIRY AURA!”_ The boy barked out just before Xerneas began glowing blue, the pink spheres aura increased tremendously.

Diantha gasped, trying very hard not to pee herself in horror.

How could this happen? How could this boy-this Also-ran be aware of the true power of fairy’s?

However there was only one thing she could do.

Shutting her eyes as she once more grasped her mega Gardevite-she silently prepared to pray once more to the-

_**BOOOOOMMMM!!** _

If the champions room had been somewhat wrecked before-it was a nothing but a ravaged war zone now.

Coughing as her consciousness returned, Diantha slowly got up, squinting through the haze that clouded the battlefield. Looking around she saw Xerneas standing next to Calem who, though squinting, didn’t seem to be in any worse shape then before. Her shoe made contact with something viscous and she looked down to see a massive chunky red stain with the familiar physical attributes of her Gardevoir scattered around.

No. Surely it hadn’t gone that badly?

“No...How could this be, c-could the Fairy’s have lied to me?”

“No you’re no match for legendary pokemon” Calem countered calmly.

“Yes-yes the Fairy’s have lied to me!” She reiterated sharply, pointing a finger into the air while her distracted gaze swept around wildly. Calem frowned before opening his mouth to disagree only to be cut off as Diantha swept an accusing finger at Xerneas.

“You! The traitor of Fairy’s-for all I have done to uphold your typing you are the heathen despite being its most powerful ally!” She passionately shouted, her voice echoing around the room. There was several seconds of silence before Diantha made her way to the smashed window her comrade had leapt out of.

“This. Cannot. Continue” she spoke slowly as she gazed out at the blue sky, a gentle breeze tickling her face.

Then in a graceful motion-Diantha leapt through the window.

Diantha felt no fear as she began to fall, with tranquility only the most powerful fairy type trainers could master she called upon the power of the Fairy’s.

“Fairy’s and Fairyettas-oh and non binary Fairy’s I require your help-you see today i became stuck in a predicament-”

SPLAT!

...

“...Gee Diantha...” Malva started, squatting by the edge of the moat as she viewed the viscous pile of human dripping on the one outcropping decorations.

“Looks like its been a Fairy odd day”


End file.
